


Wedding Bells

by QueenMarmot



Series: Monster Boys [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set seven years after the events of "Monster Boys Just Wanna Have Fun." Deuce and Jackson have graduated from college (Holt got kicked out after one semester, but ended up making it big as a superstar DJ). And wedding bells are in the air...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbcorman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/gifts).



> I'm sorry - I couldn't help it - I tried to leave this universe alone, but I couldn't.

Deuce sighed as he watched the wedding guests dancing. Everyone looked so happy – it was perfect. He grinned as he caught Holt’s eye – the fire elemental blew him a kiss. Deuce felt himself blush. Even after all this time, there was still something about the way Holt looked at him that made him feel like a ghoul on prom night. He just wished Jackson could be here. Deuce shook his head and sat down. He picked up a glass of wine and downed it in one.

“Penny for ‘em?” 

Deuce looked up.

“Oh – hi Operetta – sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

The ghoul frowned as she pulled a chair next to the Gorgon.

“What’s the matter, sug’? It’s a wedding – you should be happy.”

“I know, it’s just I...”

“Miss Jackson?”

“Yeah...” admitted Deuce.

“He’s been gone a while, huh?”

Deuce grabbed a bottle of wine and refilled his glass.

“Too long” he said darkly.

“But you still have Holt” pointed out Operetta.

Deuce smiled sadly.

“Yeah, but... it’s not the same without Jackson.”

“When’s he back?” asked Operetta.

“Two weeks.”

“C’mon sug’ that’s not long at all.”

“I know” sighed Deuce. “I just wish he could be here today.”

Operetta looked around. All their friends were here – laughing and smiling, and congratulating the happy couple. She leant over and squeezed Deuce’s hand.

“What’s _really_ goin’ on in that head o’ yours?” she said.

“What do you mean?” asked Deuce.

“C’mon, Deuce, we’ve been friends what – eight years now? I _know_ that look.”

Deuce bit his lip.

“Actually... there is something” he said. “But you have to promise to keep it a secret.”

“My lips are sealed” said Operetta.

The Gorgon leaned back in his chair and scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s the wedding” he said – one arm gesturing to the room full of monsters in their finery. “I... I wish it was my wedding.”

Operetta raised an eyebrow.

“Go on...” she said.

“I’ve seen so many of my friends get married, settle down, have kids. I just... want that too.”

“And this is a problem because...?” asked Operetta.

“Why do you think?” said Deuce.

Operetta followed Deuce’s gaze to where Holt was up on the stage, expertly mixing the music for the wedding.

“I see” said Operetta. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“Nope” replied Deuce, pouring himself another drink.

“You know – he might surprise you.”

“Or he could blow up in my face and walk out the door” muttered Deuce.

“He wouldn’t do that” said Operetta – although her tone was less than convincing.

“I just don’t want to risk upsetting him – he’s part of who I am now. I –I couldn’t bear it if he...”

“Hey! It might not come to that” said Operetta patting Deuce on the shoulder. “But... these feelin’s o’ yours ain’t gonna go away. You’re gonna have to face it sooner or later.”

“I know” murmured Deuce.

“Hey – c’mon sug’ let’s dance – help take your mind of things.”

Deuce shook his head.

“No – I need to supervise the cleaning up. Besides, I’m not really in a dancing mood.”

“Ok – but if you change your mind...”

Deuce stood up.

“Thanks Operetta, but I have to get back to work.” He smiled, then turned away, grabbing one of the waiters and giving them instructions.

Operetta shrugged and headed back to the dance floor.

“Excuse me!” Holt’s voice suddenly came over the PA system. “I said hey! Everybody – I got an announcement to make!”

All the guests stopped and turned to look at the fire elemental.

“Draculaura and Clawd would like to thank you all for coming to their wedding,” went on Holt, “but they are about to leave for their honeymoon. And you know what that means ghouls and guys – yes – it’s bouquet tossing time!”

A squeal rippled out among the guests as Draculaura climbed up onto the stage carrying a huge bouquet of black and pink roses.

“Good luck everybody!” giggled Draculaura. She turned her back on the crowd, then threw the bouquet.

Deuce watched from a corner of the room as the flowers soared up into the air. A bunch of ghouls jostled at the front, reaching up towards the flowers. Then, just at the last moment a pale green hand leapt up and grabbed the bouquet.

“Way to go Frankie!” laughed Holt. The ghoul smiled smugly from the back of the crowd as her hand hopped back over to her with its prize. 

“Hey dude” said Clawd coming up beside Deuce. “What are you doing hiding over here?” 

“Oh, I just gotta make sure these guys clear up properly” explained Deuce. “Plus Draculaura said if there’s any left-overs we have to bag it up for you to take with you.”

“Ok, well thanks again, bro’” grinned Clawd, “the food was awesome – you totally outdid yourself tonight.”

“No problem – it’s my wedding gift to you both” smiled Deuce. 

“And say thanks to Holt too – I know he’s more used to the superstar treatment, so we’re really happy that he agreed to come, and actually play music that Draculaura likes.”

Deuce laughed.

“Yeah – he’ll be complaining about that for weeks.”

“Really?” said Clawd looking worried.

“No, dude – I was just kidding!” replied Deuce.

“Oh, ok” said Clawd. He looked thoughtfully at his friend. “Hey, what’s the matter, dude?”

“Me? Oh, no – nothing bro’, I’m cool.”

“Sure?” said Clawd doubtfully.

“Sure” said Deuce. “Today’s your big day! I’m happy for you. Really.”

“Ok... thanks. I guess I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Have a great honeymoon” said Deuce, forcing a smile.

“I will” grinned Clawd.

Deuce pulled his friend in for a hug.

“I love you bro’” he said, “take care of Draculaura, now.”

“Thanks, dude. Say hi to Jackson when he gets back.”

“Yeah – I will.”

Deuce waved as Clawd headed back towards his new bride. Then, with a heavy heart, he turned back to organising the waiters.

***

Holt yawned as he flopped down on a comfy sofa.

“Well I am knackered” he announced.

“Hmmm...” said Deuce raising an eyebrow. “Even though _I_ was the one doing all the hard work.”

“Hey! I put serious energy into my mixes!” protested Holt, “and Clawd and Draculaura are like family – I put my heart and soul into tonight’s mix.”

“And you did a great job” said Deuce.

“Thanks, _loverboy_ ” grinned Holt. “And so did you; I never thought vegetarian food could be so tasty.”

“It’s a gift” shrugged Deuce.

“C’mon, you’ve been on your feet all day” said Holt patting the sofa next to him. “Lemme make you feel good.”

Deuce hesitated a second, then sat down on the sofa. Holt immediately pulled the Gorgon in for a kiss. Deuce’s snakes hissed anxiously, coiling around on themselves. Holt pulled away and looked at Deuce.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Nothing – I’m just tired.”

Holt folded his arms and sat back on the sofa.

“Ok – spit it out.”

“What?” said Deuce.

“You’ve been acting weird all day, and now the little guys are upset. What’s going on?”

“I told you, I’m just tired.”

Holt raised an eyebrow.

“You know you can’t hide stuff from me” he said. 

“I’m fine.”

“You miss Jackson” said Holt.

Deuce bit his lip.

“I do...” he admitted.

Holt looked at Deuce.

“But that’s not all of it, is it?” he said softly.

“No...” sighed Deuce.

“Ok...” said Holt “so, there’s something more. Something that’s bothering you?”

“Yes.”

“And you feel like you can’t talk to me about it?”

Deuce shook his head sadly.

Holt looked hurt.

“Ok... well I’m sorry you feel that way.” He stood up. “I uh... I’ll be in my studio...”

“Holt, wait!” cried Deuce.

The fire elemental stopped.

“Holt, please. Will you sit down?”

“You don’t trust me” said Holt accusingly.

“No – it’s not that at all. I-I’m worried about how you’re gonna react.”

“To what?”

Deuce took a deep breath.

“To what I’m gonna tell you.”

Holt looked at Deuce.

“Ok...” he said sitting back down. “Now you’ve got me worried.”

Deuce took Holt’s hands in his own.

“I want you to know that I love you... but...” he began.

“Ok, now you’ve got me _really_ worried” said Holt.

“But I’ve been thinking over the past couple of months that I want more. We’ve watched all our friends get married and settle down; Gil and Lagoona have kids now.”

“You want kids?” said Holt looking alarmed.

“Yeah... one day...” said Deuce. 

“W-well... I-I mean, that’s not exactly gonna be easy seeing as we don’t really have the plumbing...” said Holt. “Were you thinking we’d adopt? I can’t see any adoption agency letting me lose on a baby... 

“I dunno – maybe we could go down the surrogacy route?” said Deuce. “But – that’s not what I really wanted to talk to you about.”

“There’s more?” said Holt, jumping up off the sofa.

“Yes – but sit down will ya?” said Deuce.

Holt sat down again.

“What I wanted to talk to you about is...” went on Deuce. “I’m thinking of asking Jackson to marry me.”

“Oh!” said Holt.

“It’s just, these past few months that he’s been away in Londoom, I’ve missed him so much. And I realised... we’ve been living together like this for over a year now... I want us to show the world how much we love each other. I’d marry both of you if I could, but I can’t... so...”

“So you want to marry Jackson.”

“Yes” said Deuce. “But I don’t want you to feel left out, you are just as important to me as Jackson.”

“Just not enough to marry me” snapped Holt.

“Oh, Holt, please don’t look at me like that...” 

“Like what?” said Holt angrily. “Like you’ve just ripped out my heart and thrown it away?” he stood up. “Well, I’m sorry, Deuce, but if that’s how you feel...”

“Holt... I-I...”

“Hahahahaha! Got you!” cried Holt.

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, dude, you should’ve seen the look on your face!”

“Holt!”

“I’m sorry – I just couldn’t resist.” He grinned. “I think you and Jackson getting married is a great idea.”

“You’re an asshole!” grumbled Deuce throwing a cushion at the fire elemental.

“That’s not very nice” said Holt. 

“Do you have any idea how stressed I’ve been about telling you how I’m feeling?”

“Well, you should’ve had a little more faith in me, Deuce. How long have the three of us been together now? Six, seven years? You and Jackson are the heart of our relationship – it makes perfect sense that you two are the ones who should get married. Oh – but I’ll be hurt if you don’t ask me to be your best man.”

“Won’t you be Jackson’s best man?” asked Deuce.

“I kinda thought Jackson would actually be choosing bridesmaids” smirked Holt.

“He will kill you if he hears you say that” grinned Deuce. “Well, assuming he says yes.”

“Of course he’s gonna say yes!” cried Holt. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well, I dunno, three months is a long time” said Deuce. “What if he feels differently about me when he comes back? What if... if he met someone else in Londoom?”

“Uh... Deuce... doesn’t he email or call you nearly every day? Jackson is head over heels for you. Always has been – from the moment he met you – and I should know.”

“I hope so...” said Deuce. “Oh, and I was gonna ask your moms – I really don’t want to be on their bad side.”

“You’re sweet, dude” grinned Holt. “And please let me be there to see Jackson’s face when you ask him?”

“Ok – but you have to promise to let me do it my way.”

“Scout’s honour!” said Holt making a mock salute.

“Come here, you” said Deuce grabbing Holt and kissing him.

“Now that’s more like it!” murmured Holt, wrapping his arms around the Gorgon. “How about I make you feel _real_ good? Make it up to you?”

“I like the sound of that” whispered Deuce as Holt pushed him on to his back.

_TBC..._


	2. Part 2

Deuce moaned appreciatively as Holt straddled him and kissed his way across the Gorgon’s neck. Holt paused to gently stroke Deuce’s snakes.

“You guys feelin’ better now?” he cooed softly.

The snakes all wriggled forward to nuzzle his hand.

“Good” he whispered. “But now I gotta take care of your daddy.”

The snakes hissed disappointedly. One of them coiled itself tightly around Holt’s fingers.

“Sorry l’il fella” said Holt, carefully uncoiling the snake. He petted it on the head. “I promise I’ll feed you popcorn later.” The snake gently nibbled Holt’s finger.

“You shouldn’t feed them junk food” said Deuce. The snakes all turned to Deuce and hissed in unison.

“Don’t worry guys” whispered Holt conspiratorially, “I’ll wait ‘til he’s asleep.”

“You spoil them” said Deuce.

“’Cos they’re cute – just like their daddy” grinned Holt leaning in to kiss Deuce again. “You know, you look extremely fucking hot in a tux. And I am lovin’ the way your bowtie is all undone like some brat packer. We may have a problem if you’re wearing this on your wedding day – I may have to interrupt the ceremony to fuck you at the altar.”

“You say the sweetest things...”

“Hey – don’t give me that – you _love it_ when I talk dirty!” said Holt.

“I do...” admitted Deuce.

“Now then...” went on Holt, tracing a finger down Deuce’s chest, “what am I going to do with you tonight?”

Deuce looked up at Holt and licked his lips.

“Hmmm... I think I’ll start with _this_ ” said Holt squeezing Deuce’s cock through his suit trousers.

“Ohhhhh... yessss...” gasped Deuce.

“Yeah... feels good, don’t it?” purred Holt. He started to unbutton Deuce’s shirt. “That’s better, lemme get a good look at ya...”

Deuce let out a moan as Holt slowly ran his tongue over the Gorgon’s abs. The fire elemental’s mouth was almost burning hot. Then Deuce moaned even louder as Holt unzipped Deuce’s trousers and pressed his hot mouth against the fabric of Deuce’s shorts.

“I know what you want...” murmured Holt. “But I wanna hear you say it...”

Deuce grinned.

“C’mon Holt, you get down there and suck me off like a good little boy.”

Holt looked up at Deuce.

“Oh...?” he said, “we’re playing _that_ game tonight, are we?”

“Hey – you’re the one who’s been referring to me as _daddy_ ” smirked Deuce.

“I see. Well, if that’s what you want...” Holt batted his eyelids and tried to look innocent as he pulled down Deuce’s trousers and shorts. He wrapped a hand around Deuce’s cock, teasing it up to full hardness. “There we go...” he said smugly. 

“Well... c’mon then...” said Deuce. “Whatcha waiting for, boy?”

Holt opened his mouth and leaned forward, swallowing Deuce down in a single, practiced motion.

The Gorgon gasped, gripping the sofa with both hands as he was enveloped in Holt’s wet heat. He didn’t like to compare Jackson and Holt when it came down to sexual prowess, but _gods damn_ did Holt give good blow jobs.

“Mmmmmm” Holt moaned lewdly slurping his tongue around Deuce’s cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and pumped it into his open mouth. “Daddy always tastes so good...” he murmured.

Deuce closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensations. Holt knew exactly what to do to make him feel sooo good. Deuce’s hips started to rise up, thrusting into Holt’s mouth. Holt’s hand began to pump faster.

“Fuck, you feel amazing” murmured Deuce.

Holt responded by sucking hard on the sensitive tip, then pulling off with a wet pop.

“Am I a good boy?” he asked.

“You’re a _very_ good boy” replied Deuce, running his fingers through Holt’s hair and guiding his head back down. “Keep going.”

The fire elemental swallowed the Gorgon down again, taking him deeper in his throat, pulsing up and down. One hand continued to pump Deuce’s shaft while the other pushed Deuce’s legs apart, fingers pressing into the sensitive flesh of his ass.

“Ahhhh... ohhh...” gasped Deuce, “...that’s right...”

Holt’s fingers traced a line around Deuce’s balls. Then he quickly slipped his thumb into his mouth, slicking it with his spit. He circled it against Deuce’s entrance before pushing it in.

“Mmmm...” moaned Deuce.

Holt grinned wickedly around Deuce’s cock, pumping, sucking and probing the Gorgon’s ass in rhythm. He gradually quickened the pace, hearing Deuce’s breath become ragged, the pitch of his moans shifting as his arousal intensified.

“Fuck... ‘m gonna...” ground out Deuce.

Holt jerked his head forward, slamming Deuce’s cock against the back of his throat. The Gorgon came instantly, shooting his load into Holt’s mouth. The fire elemental swallowed hard, milking all that he could from Deuce’s cock before licking it clean.

“Feelin’ better now _daddy_?” drawled Holt.

Deuce pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Much better... thank you.”

“Good – now let’s get you in to bed and you can fuck me senseless.”

Deuce grinned and nodded. Holt pulled him up off the sofa and slowly led him to the master bedroom, all the while kissing him and removing the rest of the Gorgon’s clothes. Once in the bedroom, Holt pushed Deuce down onto their king sized bed, before stripping off his own clothes.

“I need you...” whispered Holt breathlessly as he pulled Deuce in close.

“...need you... too” replied Deuce, between hot kisses. His hand slid down and brushed against Holt’s leaking cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and pumped it slowly. Holt returned the favour, expertly bringing Deuce’s cock back up to attention in moments.

“Want you in me... now” he murmured.

Deuce nodded.

“Ok...” he said kissing Holt’s neck, “turn around.” Deuce fumbled about in a draw next to the bed for lube – they hadn’t bothered with condoms for years now seeing as it was just the three of them. He rolled back on the bed until he was behind Holt, then gently guided the fire elemental’s legs apart. Deuce squeezed a blob of lube onto his fingers and slid two fingers inside Holt.

Holt moaned wantonly, pushing himself back onto Deuce’s fingers. The Gorgon worked him open quickly, stretching Holt’s tight channel just enough to receive his cock. Then with a soft grunt he pushed himself up inside the fire elemental.

“You ok?” he whispered, leaning in to kiss the outline of a yin yang tattoo between Holt’s shoulder blades.

“Mmmmm... yeah...” gasped Holt. “C’mon, give it to me...”

Deuce slowly rocked his hips back and forth, settling himself inside Holt. 

“Fuck, yeah... oh yesss... c’mon, harder...” groaned Holt.

Deuce picked up the pace, thrusting deeper inside the fire elemental.

“Oh _daddy_ , fuck me!”

Deuce bit down on his lip. He snapped his hips forward, ramming into Holt to find that special spot.

Holt cried out, a filthy string of obscenities that lit a fire in the Gorgon’s blood. He pulled Holt up on to all fours and then pounded into him. Holt was panting hard now, with one hand feverishly pumping his cock, the other trying to steady himself on the bed. Deuce slammed in to Holt over and over and over.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss!” Holt yelled as he came, his hips jerking awkwardly as he pitched forward on the bed.

Deuce rolled down with Holt, pulling him onto his side so the Gorgon could still fuck him. He kissed the fire elemental’s neck, breathing in his scent. One, two, three more pushes, then Deuce moaned as his own orgasm flooded over him. He felt his cock throb, spilling his hot seed inside Holt.

“So fucking hot when you do that...” murmured Holt, turning his head to look at Deuce. The Gorgon’s snakes slithered forward, rubbing themselves against Holt’s face and licking him excitedly. “Yes, yes, and I love you little guys too” said Holt. He rolled on to his back and smiled, taking Deuce’s hand in his own and kissing it. “Jackson’ll be home soon” he said softly. “But until then – I’ll do my best to distract you.”

“Thank you” whispered Deuce. “Not just for tonight, but for the past seven years. You and Jackson complete me – I’d be lost without you both.”

“As we would be lost without you.” Holt wrapped an arm around Deuce and yawned. “Although right now, all I want to do is fall asleep in the arms of my super hot boyfriend. Do you think you can get him for me?”

Deuce smirked.

“Sorry dude, I think he’s fucking his super hot girlfriend.”

Holt pursed his lips.

“Touché” he murmured sleepily snuggling up to the Gorgon.

Deuce smiled happily as Holt curled up in his arms, resting his head on the Gorgon’s chest. He planted a kiss on the top of Holt’s head, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

Deuce coughed nervously as he knocked on the front door of the Jekyll/Hyde residence. He’d stood here so many times over the past seven years – it had practically been a second home to him – but today was different.

The door opened.

“Deuce! Hello there – come in!” beamed Moma Jekyll.

“Thanks...” said Deuce, stepping over the threshold. “How are you?”

“I’m good thank you” replied Moma Jekyll planting a kiss on the Gorgon’s cheek. “You are always so polite” she added approvingly.

“I brought cookies” said Deuce, holding up a box. “Half raisin and oatmeal, half double choc-chip.”

Moma Jekyll raised her eyebrows.

“I see you’re here to charm both of us... must be serious...” She took the box and ushered Deuce into the kitchen. “Have a seat” she said, gesturing to a chair at a long wooden table.

Deuce sat down.

“Would you like something to drink?” asked Moma Jekyll.

“Uh... a glass of water would be great” said Deuce, shifting awkwardly in the chair.

“How was Clawd and Draculaura’s wedding?” went on Moma Jekyll as she fetched Deuce his drink.

“It was great – Draculaura looked beautiful and Clawd looked dashing – everyone enjoyed themselves.”

“Here you go” said Moma Jekyll handing Deuce a glass of water.

Deuce took the water and drank half of it in one go. 

“Thanks” he said.

“So...” said Moma Jekyll sitting down next to the Gorgon. “What is it you wanted to talk to us about?”

“Ok...” said Deuce, taking a deep breath, “I might as well come right out with it; I’m going to ask Jackson to marry me, but I wanted to get your blessings first.”

“Oh my!” Moma Jekyll squealed delightedly, “Jackson will be so happy!”

“Well, I hope so” said Deuce shyly.

“Wait a second – does Holt know?” asked Moma Jekyll.

“Yes” replied Deuce, “and he’s totally fine with it.”

“Just fine?” said Moma Jekyll.

“He thinks it’s a great idea.” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful news!” cried Moma Jekyll. She grabbed Deuce and pulled him in for a hug. 

“So I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ for your blessing then?” asked Deuce.

“Of course!” replied Moma Jekyll.

“And Moma Hyde?”

“She says ‘yes’ too. Your relationship with Jackson and Holt may be a little unconventional, but we know that no-one could love our boys as much as you do. And we couldn’t wish for a better son in law!”

Deuce felt himself blush. 

“Thanks” he said.

“When are you going to ask Jackson?” asked Moma Jekyll excitedly.

“Well, he comes home tomorrow – I was gonna wait a day for him to get over his jet lag and then ask him.”

“That sounds perfect!” Moma Jekyll grabbed Deuce again and hugged him. “Welcome to the family!”

***

“Hey Deuce, how did it go with Moms?” asked Holt helping himself to a cookie from the Gorgon’s plate.

“Good – they were totally cool with it. Moma Jekyll actually said ‘welcome to the family’” said Deuce.

“Fuck – these cookies are amazing!” cried Holt. “Did you take any of these over to my Moms’ today?”

Deuce nodded.

“Well there you go then” went on Holt, “it must’ve been the cookies. Oh, and did you pick up the rings today?”

“Yep” said Deuce.

“Well, c’mon then – go and get them so I can have a look” said Holt ushering Deuce away.

Deuce grinned and disappeared off before bringing back a black, velvet covered box. He handed the box to Holt as he sat sown next to him on the sofa.

“Woah – dude these are awesome!” cried Holt opening the box. “And there’s one for me too!”

“Of course!” said Deuce. “All three are identical – I had them engrave all our names on the inside.”

Holt picked up one of the rings and held it up to the light.

“I can’t wait to see Jackson’s face!” he grinned. 

“Uh, Holt – don’t you have a gig tonight?” asked Deuce.

“Oh fuck!” cursed Holt, putting the ring back in the box. “Thanks for reminding me – I completely lost track of time.” The fire elemental leaned in and kissed Deuce on the cheek. “I gotta love ya and leave ya!”

“You know I charge extra for being your secretary?” smirked Deuce.

Holt’s eyebrows shot up.

“Don’t you be saying stuff like that to me when I’ve got to go out and I’m already late!”

“Well, you’ll just have to see if I’m still awake when you come home” replied Deuce.

“I will wake you up if you aren’t!” said Holt as he grabbed his keys.

Deuce watched Holt go, blowing a kiss to the fire elemental as he shut the door. The Gorgon lay down on the sofa and sighed. His eyes rested on the box with the rings inside. He frowned. Something wasn’t right – but he couldn’t figure out for the unlife of him what. Holt was fine about the wedding, Momas Jekyll and Hyde were both fine – even his own mother was fine about everything – so what was it? He shrugged – it must just be in his head. Jackson was coming home tomorrow, and then everything would be ok.

_TBC..._


	3. Part 3

Deuce checked the arrivals boards at the airport for the hundredth time. Jackson’s flight from Londoom had been delayed, but even so, it should have landed by now. Suddenly a message flashed on the screen – the plane had landed. Deuce sighed in relief – he had been beginning to get worried. The Gorgon hurried over to join the crowd of monsters waiting for the arriving passengers to come through the arrival doors. A huge gargoyle shoved in front of Deuce partially blocking his view.

“Uh, excuse me there big guy!” snapped Deuce in irritation.

The gargoyle turned and sneered at him. Deuce was about to say something he’d probably regret, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

“Hey! Deuce! Over here!”

“Jackson!” the Gorgon’s face cracked into a huge smile as he pushed his way past the gargoyle to where Jackson was standing waving at him. Deuce wrapped his arms around boyfriend and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

“I have missed you _so much”_ whispered Deuce.

“I’ve missed you too” murmured Jackson softly, melting into the kiss.

“Don’t ever go away for that long again” said Deuce, “I’ve been going crazy without you.”

Jackson frowned.

“What about Holt?”

“I love your brother – don’t get me wrong – but it’s not been the same without you.” Deuce grinned a lopsided smile. “And the bed is too big for just the two of us.”

“Really?” asked Jackson, “I would’ve thought Holt would be wriggling all over the place.”

“Uh... yeah... actually he has” admitted Deuce. “C’mon, let’s get you home.” Deuce grabbed Jackson’s bags and, linking arms with his boyfriend headed back to the car. “So, how was Londoom?” he asked as they walked.

“It was amazing!” said Jackson, “Such an amazing place – the people, the architecture, the food – oh you’d love the food” he smiled shyly. “I uh... actually have a surprise for you...”

“I’ve got one for you” smirked Deuce.

“I’m serious!” protested Jackson.

“So am I” replied Deuce. “But it can wait. What’s _my_ surprise?”

“There’s actually two surprises – but only one is just for you – the other one is for you _and_ Holt. I kinda need to tell you together.”

“Ok...” said Deuce slowly. “Holt’s currently sleeping off a late night, but I think we can wake him up when we get home.”

“Good” said Jackson happily, “I can’t wait to tell you both!”

“Can you tell me my surprise now?” asked Deuce.

“Nope – they go together” said Jackson mysteriously.

“Fine” said Deuce. “Y’know I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you yours, but I don’t think I can actually wait that long.”

“You never were any good at keeping secrets” laughed Jackson.

“No” agreed Deuce. “Ok – here we go” went on the Gorgon as they reached the car.

“Did you get a new car?” asked Jackson, looking confused.

“Holt crashed the old one” said Deuce.

“What!? When? Why didn’t you tell me? Was he hurt?”

“He reversed it into a metal gate as he was leaving a club. No-one was hurt – but the repairs were too expensive, so the insurers wrote it off. It’s no biggie.”

Jackson frowned.

“You should’ve told me.”

“I didn’t tell you ‘cos I didn’t want to worry you” explained Deuce.

“But still...”

“But nothing – it’s fine. The car was ancient anyway – we needed a new one.” Deuce opened the trunk and hefted Jackson’s bags into it. “Honestly – don’t worry about it.”

Jackson was still frowning when he got in the car.

“Draculaura and Clawd said to say hi” said Deuce as they pulled out of the car park. “They missed you at the wedding.”

“Yeah, you said in the email you sent with the pictures” said Jackson. “It looked like everyone enjoyed themselves.”

“Yeah – it was a really nice day. I even had werewolves congratulating me on the vegetarian menu.”

“You said that in the email too” said Jackson.

“Oh... yeah... uh, sorry” said Deuce. “Um... is everything ok? You seem a little... on edge?”

“I’m just tired” sighed Jackson. “I was up all last night, and then I didn’t get any sleep on the plane.”

“Oh, ok. Maybe you should just crash when we get home – the surprises can wait.”

Jackson nodded absentmindedly.

Deuce chewed his lip and was silent. When they got home, Deuce unloaded Jackson’s bags, while Jackson climbed out of the car stifling a yawn. 

“Good to be home, eh?” said Deuce as they went through the door to their apartment.

“Good to be back with you” said Jackson. “I think I’ll go and have a sleep if that’s ok.”

“Sure” replied Deuce, “I was kinda expecting you to anyway. Oh and kick that brother of yours outta the bed, you won’t get any sleep if he’s rolling around and snoring.”

Jackson smiled. 

“It’s ok, let him sleep – I’ll just crash in the spare room.”

“Uh... ok... if you think that’s for the best” said Deuce. He forced a smile as Jackson waved a sleepy goodbye and disappeared into the spare room. Once Jackson had shut the door, Deuce stared at it for a few seconds. There was a sick feeling in his stomach – something was not right with Jackson, and it wasn’t just tiredness. For a moment he thought about going in there and just asking his boyfriend what was wrong – but another part of him was scared to know the answer. Instead he decided to do the one thing that was guaranteed to calm him down – he decided to cook.

***

“Mmmm... somethin’ smells good!” said Holt wondering into the kitchen. He was wearing just a pair of shorts and his hair was still mussed up from sleep. “Oh, and the food smells good too” he smirked, coming up behind Deuce and circling his waist. He nuzzled the Gorgon’s neck, playfully nipping at the pulse point, and stroking his snakes. “Where’s Jackson?” he murmured.

“Having a rest in the spare room” replied Deuce, his voice stiff.

“What’s he doing in there?” asked Holt letting go of Deuce. “Have you two had a fight or something?”

“No – he just didn’t want to disturb you” said Deuce.

“Why are you all upset then?”

“I’m not upset.”

“Yeah you are. What’s going on?” Holt stood with his arms folded.

Deuce sighed and turned around.

“I dunno – Jackson just seems a little... different.”

“It’s probably just jetlag” suggested Holt.

“Yeah... maybe” muttered Deuce.

“I’ll go and wake him up.”

“No! Don’t – just let him sleep” said Deuce.

“Ok, ok...” said Holt putting his hands up. “So... what’s for lunch?”

“It’s more like dinner” replied Deuce. “And it’s monstaka.”

“Ok – now I _know_ you’re upset. You always make that stuff when you’re stressed out.”

“It’s probably like you said – just jetlag” sighed the Gorgon.

Holt was about to reply, when the door to the spare room opened and Jackson poked his head around the door.

“Is that monstaka I can smell?” he asked.

“Yep – daddy’s cooking dinner for us” grinned Holt.

“ _Daddy_?” said Jackson raising his eyebrows.

“It’s my new name for Deuce” explained Holt. “Welcome home bro’ we missed you. Well... Deuce did anyway.”

“Thanks” said Jackson, “good to see you too, brother dear.”

“I’m only kidding” smiled Holt. “I missed you heaps. C’mon over here and gimme a hug.”

Jackson muttered something under his breath about annoying brothers, but came into the kitchen and hugged Holt.

“You too, daddy” said Holt, grabbing Deuce and pulling him in to the hug. “See?” grinned the fire elemental, “we’re all back together now, so everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Daddy? Seriously?” said Jackson pulling away.

“You don’t wanna know” said Deuce smiling and shaking his head.

“So bro’, what’s up with you? ‘Cos Deuce said you were acting all weird and shit” demanded Holt, poking Jackson in the chest.

“Holt!” hissed Deuce.

“What? You’re making monstaka and you're snakes are droopy – you’re upset – we need to fix this” went on Holt. 

"My snakes are not droopy!" insisted Deuce.

“C’mon l’il bro’ – spill” said Holt, ignoring the Gorgon.

Jackson looked a little uncertain.

“Um... there _is_ something I need to talk to you guys about” he said slowly, “but it’s good news – at least _I_ think it is.” He smiled. “But I’ll get to that in a minute. First of all, I need to show you something.” Jackson reached into a pocket and pulled out a small velvet-covered box.

“Holy shit! You’re gonna propose too?” cried Holt.

“Wait, what?” said Jackson, his eyes going wide.

Deuce’s mouth fell open.

“What do you mean ‘going to propose too?’” went on Jackson.

“Well... uh... Deu...” mumbled Holt.

“Holt? Stop talking” interrupted Deuce. “What’s in the box Jackson?” he asked softly.

Jackson’s eyes darted from Deuce to Holt. 

“Th-they’re w-what I’ve been working on – at the lab I went to in Londoom.” He opened the box. Inside was a plastic box filled with a clear fluid, and there were two round things floating in the fluid. “Contact lenses – for Gorgons” explained Jackson. “I’ve developed a material that can withstand a Gorgon’s gaze. These are just the prototypes – we tested them on a Gorgon in Londoom – they’re good for a couple of hours. But I plan to make some that will last for longer – when I go back.”

Deuce stared at the contact lenses. 

“This is what you’ve been working on?” he murmured.

“Surprise...” said Jackson, smiling anxiously.

“What do you mean – ‘when you go back’?” said Holt frowning.

“Well...” said Jackson, “that’s the other surprise. I’ve been offered a research position at the Impscarial University – it’s the best in the world. A-and I-I’ve accepted. So... uh... I want us all to move to Londoom.”

“What?” cried Holt.

“It’s a beautiful city – it’s perfect – I’m sure you’ll both love it” ploughed on Jackson. “I mean, Holt could DJ in the clubs there, and I’m sure Deuce could get a job at one of the top-class restaurants.” Jackson tuned to the Gorgon. “You’d have to leave your little catering business behind – but think about it – you a chef at the Scaritz!”

Deuce’s face hardened.

“I think I need some air” he said quietly. 

“Uh... Deuce – are you ok?” asked Jackson.

“I said – I think I need some air” repeated the Gorgon. He quickly strode over to the counter and grabbed his car keys. Then without another word, he opened the door to their apartment and left.

“Well you’re a fucking idiot, bro’” pronounced Holt.

“What’s the matter with Deuce?” asked Jackson looking bewildered.

“ _Little catering business_? You moron! Deuce has put his heart and soul into building up that business from scratch. And then you come in all like ‘oh, let’s all leave our home, and our friends and our entire fucking life here’ – so you can work on your pet science project in Londoom! Are you insane?”

“B-but it’s a r-really g-good opportunity for me” stammered Jackson, “it’s a prestigious position – and they want me to run the lab and it’s not just contact lenses for Gorgon’s, we have a project developing a serum that will allow shape-shifting monsters to better control their transformations and another one making synthetic blood for vampires. It’s cutting edge research, Holt – the best in the world.”

“Yeah – the other side of the world.”

Jackson looked anxiously at the door.

“He’s coming back, right?”

Holt shrugged.

“He has to come back at some point – all his stuff is here.”

“But he’ll be back soon?” said Jackson.

“My guess is he’s either gone to a bar to get shit-faced, or more likely he’s gone to Operetta’s to hide out for a while” said Holt.

“Do you think I should go after him?” 

Holt shook his head.

“Best leave him be” said the fire elemental. “He needs his space.”

“And what did you mean earlier when you said I was going to propose too? Was Deuce going to... to...?”

“Propose to you?” said Holt. “Hell yeah – he’d got you a ring, and a whole little speech he’s been practising. He even went to see Moms to get their blessing.”

“Really?” whispered Jackson.

“Yep.”

“But what about you?”

“What about me?” shrugged Holt. “It’s you he wants to marry, dumbass – although there’s an outside chance your little stunt earlier has put the kybosh on the whole thing.”

Jackson bit his lip.

“Oh... what have I done?” he murmured. 

“Fucked-up – that’s what” said Holt.

“I should go after him – apologise and... try to explain” said Jackson.

“No, no and no!” said Holt firmly. “He’ll come back when he’s ready, and you can grovel then. If you catch up with him now, one of you might say something you’ll regret. Trust me, bro’, this is one situation you really don’t want to screw up anymore than you already did.”

Jackson bit his lip and there were tears in his eyes.

“What if he doesn’t come back? What if he... he breaks up with me?”

“Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves” said Holt patting his brother on the arm. “If he’s not back by morning, I’ll call Operetta’s and tell him to get his ass back before I go ‘round there and kick it. Then you can do your big apology thing and say you’ve dropped the whole stupid idea and then hopefully we’ll be celebrating your engagement with some awesome make-up sex by this time tomorrow.”

Jackson opened his mouth to speak.

“And don’t be telling me you haven’t given up on the whole stupid idea” interrupted Holt.

“But it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity...” pleaded Jackson.

“And Deuce is a once in a lifetime kind of guy, bro’. If you push this, you will lose him – even if he does what you say and leaves everything behind to follow you to Londoom, he’ll resent you for it eventually.”

“But I did it for him” said Jackson desperately. “Those contact lenses will make such a difference to his life – to all our lives.” 

“Are you even listening to me?” cried Holt. “We were perfectly fine before you went to Londoom. I had my gigs, Deuce had his business, and you had your research – here. If you screw this up, it won’t be just you that loses out. If Deuce leaves you, he’ll leave me too.”

“He wouldn’t do that!” protested Jackson.

“No? You think he’d be able to look at me, being reminded of you every day? He’s in love with you Jackson – you’re his soul mate. Breaking up with you would break his heart.”

Jackson pressed his hands to his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Holt” he sobbed.

“It’s ok” said the fire elemental, wrapping his arms around his brother. Suddenly he lifted his head and sniffed. “Oh, fuck, I think the monstaka’s burning!”

_TBC..._


End file.
